Como entrenar a tu dragón 3- El regreso de Drago
by LittleDragonAmazon
Summary: Hipo lleva un año como jefe de Mema, y aunque hasta ahora le ha ido bien no puede dejar de pensar que la jefatura sigue sin ser lo suyo. Hipo tendrá que luchar con esta idea a la vez que debe proteger a su pueblo de un nuevo ataque de Drago.
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, pues aquí os dejo mi primer fic (o al menos el primero que sale a la luz). Soy una incondicional de Como entrenar a tu dragón desde siempre, y por eso, después de ver la segunda parte (una pasada, todo sea dicho de paso) me he animado a escribir una continuación con nuevos personajes, nuevos dragones y nueva trama, incluyendo cosas de la serie, también. Así que recomiendo que si no habéis visto ni **_**Como entrenar a tu dragón 2**_** ni la serie **_**Dragons: Defenders of Berk**_**, primero que las veáis cuanto antes porque merecen la pena, y segundo que no leáis el fic, porque es especialmente spoileante xD De momento os dejo aquí el prólogo, pero como se que tampoco dice mucho de cómo va a ser la historia, entre hoy y mañana subiré el primer capítulo, y a partir de ahí, según el éxito que tenga, sigo actualizándolo o no. También acepto todo tipo de críticas (constructivas, eso sí, eso de criticar por criticar a mi no me mola nada) ya sean buenas o malas. Obviamente, todos los personajes que aparecen (de momento) y la historia original es propiedad de Dreamworks.**

Capitulo 0- Prólogo

_Hipo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que se topó con una pared de hielo creada por uno de los dragones Alfa que habían peleado entre sí. Alarmado miró a ambos lados buscando una salida, pero no había nada, se había encerrado a sí mismo. Con el alma por los suelos miró hacia su agresor que no era otro que Desdentao, su fiel amigo, que bajo el malvado influjo del dragón Alfa de Drago, amenazaba con matarlo si no hacía nada al respecto. ¿Pero qué? Ya lo había intentado todo sin éxito, y ahora que estaba atrapado era una presa perfecta. Iba a morir a manos de su mejor amigo, que ya había adoptado su posición de ataque. Pensó en su madre, en lo poco que había estado con ella. Le quedaban aun tantas preguntas… También pensó en Astrid, en su compromiso, en la boda que ya habían empezado a planear. Y también pensó en su padre, y en lo mucho que lo quería a pesar de su tormentosa relación. Casi podía oír su voz por encima del estruendo "¡Hipo!" Siempre con ese tono de alarma… "¡HIPOOOO!" Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre venia hacia él. Y al ver su cara supo exactamente lo que iba a hacer. "¡PAPA NOOOO! Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su padre le había dado un empujón, recibiendo él todo el impacto del rayo de plasma de Desdentao. Hipo no podía ver nada debido a la inmensa polvareda que había levantado el impacto, pero pudo oír a su madre correr hacia su padre mientras gritaba su nombre. Trató de levantarse el también, pero se había golpeado la cabeza al caer y se mareó nada mas moverse. Así que cerró los ojos, contó hasta cincuenta y volvió a abrirlos. La polvareda ya se había disipado, y pudo ver a su madre con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cuerpo de Estoico. La dejó allí unos segundos, y cuando la levantó, su mirada confirmo los peores temores del chico. Su padre había muerto, y había sido su dragón quien lo había hecho. Miró hacia Desdentao con furia, y lo vio prepararse para atacar de nuevo. El dragón se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo y comenzó a… ¿lamerlo?_

Hipo abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se encontró con los grandes ojos de Desdentao mirándolo fijamente, lo cual asustó al chico haciéndole pegar un grito más que audible. Aun jadeando por el susto miró a su alrededor, y lo único que vio fue su habitación (terriblemente desordenada, por cierto) y a Desdentao, que lo miraba desde una esquina con una mezcla de comprensión y culpabilidad. Respiró hondo un par de veces y se tranquilizó. Había sido la pesadilla de siempre. Solo eso.


	2. Por un hijo lo que sea

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo en el que intento mostrar cómo está llevando Hipo el hecho de ser jefe y como le afecta física y psicológicamente, además de desarrollar la relación con su madre. Agradecería que me comentaseis que os parece y que debería cambiar y que no. **

**Todos los personajes que aparecen así como la historia original son propiedad de Dreamworks.**

Capitulo 1- Por un hijo lo que sea.

Una vez que su corazón volvió a latir al ritmo de siempre, Hipo se sentó al borde de la cama, y se lavó la cara con el agua de una palangana que tenia encima de su mesilla para aclarar un poco las ideas y volver al mundo terrenal. Hacía ya un año que su padre había muerto, y un año que él había asumido la jefatura de Mema, pero las pesadillas se presentaban cada noche desde entonces con la misma intensidad que en aquel momento. Hipo pensó para sí que debería hablar con Gothi para que le diera algún remedio, o la falta de descanso le iba a volver loco. Una vez espabilado se vistió con su ya típica armadura para montar y su cinturón que lo acreditaba como jefe, y que odiaba a más no poder. Se pasó vagamente un peine de hueso por su rebelde pelo y, mirándose antes en su escudo de hierro Gronckle para asegurarse de que estaba presentable, bajó a desayunar. En la cocina se encontró a su madre, que tras la muerte de Estoico había ido a vivir con él y a echarle una mano con sus tareas de jefe, cosa que Hipo agradecía enormemente. El chico sonrió al verla cantando suavemente mientras fregaba los platos de espaldas a él. Estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de su hijo, así que Hipo carraspeó sonoramente para llamar su atención.

-Uy hola cariño, no te había visto.

-Ya me había dando cuenta- rió Hipo, y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Vaya cara tienes… ¿Has vuelto a dormir mal?-Hipo levantó significativamente una ceja en respuesta- Anda siéntate, te he preparado el desayuno.

Hipo se sentó en el desgastado taburete y Valka le puso delante un tazón de leche de yak caliente con miel, y un trozo de pan con mantequilla. El chico le lanzó una mirada de profundo agradecimiento a su madre y se dispuso a devorar el desayuno.

-¿Que tareas tienes para hoy?- Preguntó Valka mientras veía como su hijo se zampaba media tostada de un bocado.

- Fuffff mufaf cofaf- contestó Hipo con la boca llena. Tragó como buenamente pudo y bebió un sorbo de leche antes de continuar- Tengo toda la mañana ocupada. Primero tengo que ir rio arriba con Desdentao a apartar un árbol caído del cauce, porque está dejando sin agua al molino, cuando acabe tengo que ir a buscar los dos yaks de Cubo que se le han vuelto a escapar y supongo que le ayudare a construir una valla algo más resistente, y por la tarde tengo que ir al Gran Salón a resolver otra disputa entre nuestros queridos primos los Jorggensen y los Ingerman.

- ¿Otra vez han vuelto a pelearse Patapez y Mocoso?

-Por una vez no, para mi desgracia… -contestó Hipo con resignación- A esos dos con ponerles a limpiar los establos de los dragones es suficiente. Esto es aun más complicado que eso. Por lo que se ve Valdis, la hermana mayor de Patapez, y un primo lejano de Patapez, Erikk creo que se llama, se han enamorado y quieren casarse, y a ninguna de las dos familias les hace especial gracia.

-Vaya, una historia de amor…- suspiró su madre risueña- ¿Y ya has pensado que vas a hacer?

-Supongo que intentar convencer a ambas partes de que los dos chicos son libres de hacer lo que quieran, y que si se quieren casar ellos no son nadie para impedírselo.

La mujer miró con orgullo a su hijo. Estoico lo había criado bien, e Hipo lo demostraba con cada una de sus acciones.-Eso va a ser complicado… Te va a llevar toda la tarde.

-Espero que no, porque antes del anochecer tengo que pasarme por las obras de reconstrucción de una de las pasarelas del puerto, para ver como avanzan y si necesitan ayuda. En breves llegara Johann, y si no acabamos para entonces, me temo que no va a tener donde atracar.

-¿Es la que destruyeron los gemelos la semana pasada?

-Si…-respondió Hipo cansinamente- Hay veces que me dan ganas de colgarlos por los pies del pico de la isla más lejana y dejarlos allí hasta que les crezca alguna neurona mas…

Valka rió ante el comentario- No creo que eso sea una buena idea hijo, podrías ganarte la enemistad de los habitantes de la aldea, y sobre todo la de sus padres.

-¿Tú crees?- contestó Hipo suspicaz- Yo más bien creo que se organizarían fiestas a lo largo y ancho de la isla y se levantarían estatuas en mi honor. De hecho, estoy seguro de que la más grande será la de los Thorston.

-Es posible -rió Valka, y se retiró para dejar a su hijo terminar el desayuno.

No podía negar que estaba muy preocupada por él. Desde que Hipo había asumido el cargo de jefe había adelgazado mucho (si, aun mas) y las profundas ojeras que adornaban su cara lo hacían parecer varios años mas mayor de lo que en realidad era. Aunque hasta ahora había desempeñado su papel a la perfección y se había ganado un profundo respeto entre su pueblo, era evidente que la jefatura estaba acabando con él. Ya apenas tenía tiempo libre para sus inventos, su relación con Astrid se estaba empezando a resentir por culpa del continuo trabajo de este, y ya ni recordaba la última vez que su hijo había salido a dar un paseo con Desdentao por pura diversión. Definitivamente necesitaba un descanso, y ya.

-Hipo cariño-le dijo mientras le tendía otra rebanada de pan, que casi le arrebató de las manos- he pensado que si quieres esta semana me puedo encargar yo de tus tareas por las mañanas, y así puedes dormir un poco mas e incluso salir por las noches con Astrid o Desdentao.

A Hipo se le iluminó la mirada al instante, y por un momento Valka pudo reconocer al chico alegre y curioso que había recuperado un año atrás.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mi?

-Pues claro cariño, por un hijo se hace lo que sea-contestó con alegría.

Hipo automáticamente se levantó y le plantó un gran beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a su madre y salió por la puerta canturreando y brincando como un niño con botas nuevas, y ante tan extravagante imagen, Valka no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Había vuelto a recuperar a su hijo.


	3. Una gran semana

**¡Y aquí está el segundo capítulo! He de decir que me ha costado bastante escribirlo, las pérdidas de inspiración fueron constantes y llegue a pensar que no lo acabaría nunca… Pero aquí estamos, y la verdad es que estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. Espero que vosotros también lo estéis y que me dejéis alguna review con vuestra opinión.**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen, así como la historia original pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

Capitulo 2- Una gran semana

Quizá fuera por la promesa que le había hecho su madre de ayudarlo con sus tareas por las mañanas, pero para Hipo el día fue más tranquilo que de costumbre. Apartar el árbol del rio no le llevo ni cinco minutos, puesto que era un pino joven que algún dragón (Hipo sospechaba que Vomito y Eructo) había arrancado de raíz. Los yaks de Cubo habían decidido volver a casa por propio pie, por lo que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue echarle una mano a reforzar el corral. No había pasado ni media hora cuando Abono llegó para relevarle, y aunque Hipo insistió en quedarse prácticamente lo obligaron a irse de allí.

Con toda la mañana libre, Hipo decidió adelantar algo del trabajo de la tarde, así que se acercó hasta la pasarela dañada para supervisar las obras. Sorprendentemente, y a pesar de que literalmente los gemelos habían destrozado por completo la estructura, la pasarela estaba ya casi terminada. Bocón, que ejercía como capataz, se acercó a él a lomos de Gruñón, su enorme dragón.

-Veo que ya casi habéis acabado-le sonrió Hipo según le vio acercarse. No podía creerse lo bien que estaba yendo su día.

-Así es. Gracias a Thor los tablones que sujetaban la estructura al acantilado han salido ilesos, por lo que la reconstrucción ha sido más fácil de lo que esperábamos.

-¡Eso es una gran noticia! Estaba preocupado por si Johann llegaba antes de que terminásemos, pero visto lo visto en un par de días volverá a estar operativa. Eso sí, siempre y cuando los gemelos no decidan destrozarla otra vez…-cosa que era muy probable, pues ya los había visto merodear por la zona.

-Ya habíamos pensado en eso-dijo Bocón con ese aire de autosuficiencia tan común en él- Por eso hemos decidido reforzar la base de la pasarela y los principales pilares con hierro Gronckle. Así, en el caso de que esos dos demonios decidan volver a cebarse con el puerto la reconstrucción será más sencilla. Espero que no te moleste que lo hayamos hecho sin consultarte, pero el tiempo apremia.

-Para nada, de hecho me parece más que perfecto-lo decía de verdad, eran pocas las veces que la retorcida mente de Bocón daba alguna idea, pero cuando lo hacia solían ser brillantes- ¿Necesitáis algo de ayuda?

-Aquí no, con lo que nos falta podemos solos. Pero con las obras las reservas de madera han bajado mucho, deberías ir a visitar a los leñadores, ellos sí que pueden necesitar ayuda.

-Me pasaré por allí. Si tenéis algún problema…

-Te llamamos-terminó Bocón por el- No te preocupes. Anda, vete ya.

Desde la muerte de Estoico, Bocón se había convertido en (casi) un padre para Hipo. No en vano, el anterior jefe y él habían sido mejores amigos desde niños. Así que en los momentos en los que estaba perdido, o no sabía qué hacer, Hipo recurría a él, y siempre sabía lo que su padre hubiera hecho en su lugar. Y cuando lo echaba especialmente de menos, lo invitaba a cenar y el tullido le relataba todos los líos en los que se metían ambos cuando eran jóvenes, y por un momento parecía tenerlo más cerca.

El sonido de las hachas sacó a Hipo de su ensimismamiento. Hizo aterrizar a Desdentao en una de las muchas plataformas especialmente diseñada para eso y que ya invadían toda la isla, desmontó, y se dirigió a Harald, el enorme jefe de los leñadores.

-Buenos días Hipo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, Bocón me comentó que la aldea estaba escasa de madera, así que me he acercado a ayudar.

-Oh, no hace falta, vamos bastante rápido, en realidad.

-Aún así nos quedaremos.-insistió Hipo-Entre Desdentao y yo adelantaremos mucho trabajo.-Y sin dejar a Harald replicar montó de nuevo y se dirigió al bosque.

Para la hora de comer Hipo y Desdentao habían conseguido talar 30 árboles, y ayudado a hacer leños a 12 de ellos. Se despidió de Harald (que no tenía palabras para agradecerle la ayuda) y se dirigió a la aldea, buscando a Astrid con la intención de comer con ella. La idea se le había ocurrido mientras terminaba de talar el último árbol, e inmediatamente mandó un Terror Terrible (el servicio de correo de Mema por excelencia) a su madre, rogándole que les preparara un pequeño "picnic". No habían pasado diez minutos cuando Valka le había enviado de vuelta al pequeño dragón con una cesta enorme que este apenas podía cargar.

Después de varios minutos dando vueltas por el pueblo, encontró a la joven en los establos, alimentando a Tormenta. Se acercó sigilosamente y la agarró de la cintura, a la vez que le daba un beso en la oreja.

-¡Por Odín Hipo!-exclamó dejando caer parte del contenido de la cesta que llevaba en las manos. Encaró a Hipo con cara de malas pulgas- ¡Como me vuelvas a asustar así te juro que te arranco la cab…-No pudo acabar la frase, pues Hipo le había agarrado por la cintura para acercarla a ella y plantarle un beso en los labios. Astrid, con el enfado ya muy lejos, le paso una mano por el cuello y enredó la otra en los cabellos del chico, devolviéndole el beso con pasión. Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que Desdentao y Tormenta decidieron que ya era suficiente y los separaron de dos coletazos. Ambos chicos rieron, aun abrazados.

-Vaya, veo que ha vuelto el Hipo de siempre…-le dijo Astrid seductoramente mientras le apartaba los cabellos de la cara.- ¿A qué se debe este inesperado regreso?

-¿Es que acaso no puedo pasar tiempo con la joven más hermosa de la aldea, que casualmente es mi prometida?- y la arrimó más hacia él. Ambos se fundieron en otro beso, aunque esta vez fue Hipo el que se separó para preguntar:

-¿Qué me contestará esta bella dama si le pido que venga a comer conmigo?

Astrid no dijo nada, solo subió a Tormenta y le dirigió una mirada que a las claras significaba "Píllame si puedes"

* * *

Bien sabe Thor que a Hipo se le pasó la semana volando. Su madre no solo le sustituía por las mañanas, si no que le adelantaba trabajo, dejándole las tardes prácticamente libres. Había podido dormir varias horas, como bien se notaba en sus ahora casi invisibles ojeras, había pasado mucho tiempo con Astrid (incluso habían planeado algunos detalles de su boda) y incluso le había dedicado un rato a sus inventos. Pero hoy, su última noche de libertad, había decidido dedicarla a hacer algo que le encantaba y que apenas había podido hacer desde que Estoico murió. Volar.

-Bueno campeón-Desdentao levantó las orejas como un gatito. Sabía que se dirigía a él.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprobar si la Isla Sobaco Pegajoso sigue en su sitio o la han movido de allí?-rió Hipo. La respuesta del dragón no se hizo esperar. Saltó a la ventana y movió el cuerpo con impaciencia.-Está bien, está bien… Ya voy amigo.

Volaron durante tantas horas que antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaba empezando a amanecer. Pararon en una isla a la que años atrás habían bautizado como Cuerno de Heimdall a beber algo y reponer fuerzas, pues la noche al aire libre había dejado a dragón y jinete para el arrastre. Estaban aplaciblemente tumbados en una arboleda cuando a Hipo le pareció oír algo.

-¿Oíste eso campeón?-Pues claro que no, Desdentao se había quedado dormido poco después de tomar tierra, y sus estruendosos ronquidos lo demostraban.-Bueno, pues supongo que tendré que ir yo solo a ver qué pasa.

El sonido le había parecido que venía de detrás de los arbustos que tenía a su izquierda, así que los apartó y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento. Estaba al borde de un acantilado, y en el mar, recortada contra el horizonte, estaba la armada más grande que Hipo había visto en su vida. Había al menos mil doscientos barcos de guerra y varias naves de abastecimiento, además de que podía ver varios dragones atados con cadenas a los mástiles. Con una ligera sospecha de quien comandaba los barcos, tomó su catalejo de largo alcance y lo que vio confirmó sus peores miedos. Efectivamente, era Dagur y su ejército de Energúmenos. El chico no entendía nada, estaban a varios días de su isla, aunque parecían ir en dirección a ella… Intentó buscar el barco más grande y engalanado, que en teoría era el buque insignia en el que viajaba el capitán. Allí pudo ver a Dagur, hablando con un hombre que estaba de espaldas a él. La silueta le sonaba, pero no sabía de qué. Hasta que se dio la vuelta, y a Hipo se le fue el color de la cara. Era Drago Puño Sangriento, el hombre que había matado a su padre. Ahora no cabía duda. Iban a por él.

**¡Y ahora sí, comienza la acción! En estos dos capítulos he querido enseñar cómo le iba a Hipo como jefe pero es realmente ahora cuando comienza la historia propiamente dicha. Como nota quería decir que la escena Hiccstrid es mi parte favorita del capítulo, soy demasiado fan de esta pareja como para no disfrutar como una enana escribiéndola **


	4. Aliados

**¡Y aquí tenemos el tercer capítulo! Ya veis que actualizo bastante rápido, tengo que aprovechar ahora que es verano y estoy de vacaciones, porque en cuanto empiece la uni en septiembre va a ser un no parar y dudo que pueda actualizar tan de seguido como ahora. Aunque tengo que advertir que el capitulo 4 va a tardar un poquito más, ya que voy a introducir un personaje y un dragón nuevos y como ya puse en mi perfil necesito dibujarlos para ser capaz de describirlos (manías mías, que le vamos a hacer).**

**También quería darles las gracias a las dos únicas seguidoras de la historia, .57 y anonima25, ¡si sigo adelante con la historia es por vosotras! **

**Sin más, os dejo con el capitulo.**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen, así como la historia original pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

Capitulo 3- Aliados

En menos de tres horas Hipo estaba de vuelta en Mema. Dejó al exhausto Desdentao en su establo y se encaminó a su casa, donde salió a recibirlo su preocupada madre. No le extrañaba, al fin y al cabo había estado fuera toda la noche.

-¡Por Odín Hipo, has vuelto! Ya pensaba que…

-Ahora no hay tiempo madre- le cortó el joven-Necesito que reúnas a toda la aldea en el Gran Salón para dentro de una hora. No debe faltar nadie ¿Entendido?

A Valka le sorprendió el tono serio de su hijo, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente salió a cumplir la orden. Mientras tanto, Hipo había subido a su habitación a ordenar sus ideas y decidir que iba a decirles a los aldeanos y sobre todo cómo iba a hacerlo, ya que aunque debían estar prevenidos, tampoco quería cundiera el pánico (a pesar de ser algo inevitable). En esas estaba cuando oyó picar a la puerta de su habitación.

-Hipo ¿estás ahí?-era Astrid, que le hablaba detrás de la puerta-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante.

La joven rubia abrió la puerta con suavidad y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Hipo. Llevaba pintada en la cara la misma preocupación con la que su madre lo había recibido minutos atrás.

-¿Qué ha pasado Hipo? Tu madre me ha dicho que no habías pasado la noche en casa, y que cuando habías vuelto estabas raro y habías organizado una reunión en el Gran Salón.

El chico decidió contarle toda la historia. Si Astrid se caracterizaba por algo era por su don de la palabra y por su facilidad para calmar a la gente, por lo que estaba seguro de que podría echarle un cable con lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Y dices que se disponen a atacar Mema?-murmuró la chica. Su preocupación se había agravado hasta un puto en el que Hipo no le había visto nunca-¿Estas totalmente seguro?

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Tanto Dagur como Drago tienen asuntos pendientes con Mema. ¿Por qué se unirían si no es para luchar contra mí?-estaba al borde de la desesperación, y lagrimas de impotencia amenazan con desprenderse de sus ojos.

Astrid pasó un brazo por los hombros de su prometido y lo atrajo hacia sí, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba la cara.

-¿Qué voy a decirle a la gente? Apenas ha pasado un año del último ataque, y muchas familias aun lloran a los seres queridos que perdieron en la batalla. No me parece justo pedirles que vuelvan a luchar por mí.

-Oye, todo va a salir bien ¿me oyes? ¡Somos vikingos, son gajes del oficio! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! Pudimos con ellos hace un año, y podremos con ellos ahora, no lo dudes.

Otro toque en la puerta interrumpió a la pareja. Esta vez era Valka.

-Cielo, la aldea está reunida y esperando escuchar lo que tengas que decirle.

-Vale mamá, ahora bajo- Cuando dejó de oír sus pasos por la casa, miró a Astrid y le preguntó- ¿Estás conmigo en esto?

La joven le dio un suave beso en los labios y le contestó:

-Ahora y siempre.

* * *

La aldea, como predijo Hipo, había montado en pánico nada más conocer la noticia. Astrid los calmó como pudo y una vez que volvió a reinar el silencio este pudo hablar de nuevo.

-A gritos no vamos a solucionar nada. El ataque es inevitable, hay que trazar un plan ya, así que necesito que mantengamos la cabeza fría. Por lo pronto todo está a nuestro favor; están a varias semanas de camino en barco y han perdido el factor sorpresa, así que mantengámonos positivos ¿de acuerdo?-Un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió la sala-Bien, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?

-Es evidente que somos demasiado pocos como para organizar un contraataque en condiciones-dijo Eret. El joven se había adaptado muy bien a la vida en Mema, y se había encargado de la defensa de la isla- Ni siquiera los dragones podrán con ella.

-¿Y qué propones entonces?

-Buscar aliados, por supuesto. No es de locos pensar que cuando acaben con Mema irán a por las demás islas, por lo que no debería haber problema en que las aldeas vecinas se nos unan.

-Esa es una gran idea, Eret.-asintió satisfecho Hipo- Me pondré a ello inmediatamente. ¿Alguna idea más?-la sala permaneció en silencio- Bien, en ese caso, solo me falta pediros que recopiléis todas las armas que tengáis a vuestro alcance y las mantengáis en buen estado. Si necesitáis algo ya sabéis donde está Bocón- el aludido asintió desde una esquina- Además, como sabéis, da clases de lucha dos veces por semana en la Academia. Si creéis que las necesitáis no dudéis en pasaros por allí. Eso es todo, podéis iros.

La sala poco a poco se fue vaciando entre murmullos hasta que solo quedaron los jinetes, Eret, Valka y Bocón, y por fin Hipo pudo relajarse. Sin duda, había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-Bueno… ¿y ahora qué?-comentó Mocoso para romper el silencio incomodo que se había instalado entre ellos.

-Supongo que seguiré tu consejo, Eret-dijo dirigiéndose al joven, que se había sentado a su lado.-Creo que es la única opción que tenemos ahora mismo, y nuestra única esperanza de sobrevivir de nuevo un ataque.

- ¿Y a que aldeas le vas a pedir ayuda?-se interesó esta vez Patapez.

-A todas-respondió sin dudar el jefe- A las amigas y a las enemigas, el no ya lo tenemos de todas. También se lo voy a decir a Alvin, al fin y al cabo es tan enemigo de Dagur como yo.

-¿De verdad vas a confiar en los Renegados?-replicó Valka con disgusto. Aunque había sido informada de la tregua que mantenían su hijo y Alvin, ella no olvidaba la traición de este último hacia su marido.

-En otras cosas quizás no, pero tratándose de Dagur estoy seguro de que tiene tantas ganas de acabar con él como yo.

El silencio volvió a hacerse en la sala. Todos comían unos muslos de pollo que habían sobrado del día anterior.

-Hipo, quizás deberías llevarnos hasta donde viste la armada-propuso con delicadeza Astrid.

-Ya lo había pensado, no os creáis, pero después de toda la noche y toda la mañana volando, no puedo hacerle eso a Desdentao. Necesita descansar, y yo también. Han sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

-Claro cariño, ve a casa tranquilo-le animó su madre- Nosotros nos encargamos de todo.- Todos los presentes asintieron conformes así que el joven se retiró y se fue a su casa. En su habitación ya estaba Desdentao, un poco más descansado. Según vio a su jinete, se acercó a él pidiéndole caricias.

-Bueno campeón-le dijo mientras le rascaba el cuello con fuerza- Parece que no salimos de una y estamos metidos en otra ¿eh?-otra vez hacía gala de la pesimista ironía que tanto le caracterizaba.

Sin más se dispuso a escribir peticiones de ayuda para todas las aldeas habitadas, que partieron enseguida para sus destinos. Todas decían lo mismo, que debían unirse para acabar con Drago ya que si vencía iría a por las demás islas y que era ahora o nunca.

Las respuestas no se hicieron esperar, y no eran precisamente las que Hipo esperaba. Todas rechazaban la propuesta de Hipo, casi todas por miedo a las represalias y unas pocas porque habían hecho un pacto de paz con Drago. Solo Alvin y la aldea de Idun, aliada de Mema desde hace años, los ayudaría, pero eso no era suficiente.

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capitulo. Ya veis que me gusta mucho la pareja HipoxAstrid, de hecho estoy empezando un Modern AU de los dos que supongo subiré en breves.**

**Como siempre, ya sabéis que me gustaría que me dejarais alguna review con vuestra opinión e incluso criticas (constructivas) Prometo leerlas todas y tener en cuenta vuestras ideas. ¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Halcones Nerviosos

**¡El cuarto capítulo ha llegado a sus pantallas! Lo sé, ni yo me creo la velocidad a la que escribo, 4 capítulos en poco más de una semana… se nota el verano ¡Y mucho! Y ahora encima me he metido con otro fic, si es que me gusta complicarme la vida a mi misma xD**

**Tal y como os prometí, no solo os presento a un personaje y un dragón nuevos, sino a toda una tribu, que es la que da nombre al capítulo. Sé que el nombre suena absurdo, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, os lo juro. De todas formas, mejor que Hooligans Peludos sí que suena, al menos en mi cabeza. Sin más os dejo con el capitulo, que me enrollo más que las persianas.**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen, así como la historia original pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

Capitulo 4- Halcones Nerviosos

Había releído cada carta al menos 20 veces, incapaz de asumir que nadie iba a ayudarlos. Incluso había contestado unas cuantas recordándoles viejos tratados de ayuda y alianzas, pero todos los mensajeros habían regresado sin respuesta alguna. Ahora solo le quedaba la esperanza de que los renegados y la armada de la tribu de los Halcones Nerviosos fueran suficientes para oponer resistencia a Drago. Ya le había mandado una misiva de agradecimiento al jefe de esta última, Holgar el Glorioso, en la que también se avisaba de la presencia de los dragones en Mema, dejando claro que eran totalmente inofensivos.

Hipo trató de recordar algo sobre ese pueblo y las gentes que allí vivían. Cuando era más pequeño solía acompañar a su padre a la isla de Idun (los años que tocaba, pues un año iban ellos y al siguiente venían los otros) a renovar el tratado de paz que mantenían con Mema desde hacía 200 años, y allí había forjado una estrecha amistad con Lena, hija de Holgar y heredera al trono. De ella sí que se acordaba; era una niña alta, con el cabello de un rojo muy oscuro, casi granate recogido en una cola de caballo, los ojos azules intensos y la cara llena de pecas. Nunca paraba quieta, para desesperación de su padre, y siempre estaba sonriendo. Como Hipo, era especialmente patosa, y por mucho que lo intentara, era nula en el combate. Todo eso cambió cuando una de sus visitas a Mema coincidió con su cumpleaños, y Estoico le regaló un arma poco propia de vikingos; un arco. Resultó que la muchacha tenia buena puntería, y desde entonces era difícil verla separada de él.

Hipo sonrió con nostalgia mientras rememoraba todos los buenos recuerdos con la que había sido su primera amiga, lamentando que se hubiera acabado su amistad. Hace como diez años atrás, en una visita a Idun, había notado rara a la chica. Tenía una constante cara de preocupación, y muchas veces desaparecía durante horas sin ninguna explicación. Este comportamiento se mantuvo durante dos años más, hasta que al tercero ya no acudió con su padre a Mema. Desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver, pues al año siguiente había decidido no ir, y luego conoció a Desdentao. A Hipo se le ocurrió que quizás viniera a ayudar a su padre en la guerra que se avecinaba, al fin y al cabo tenían más o menos la misma edad. Ese pensamiento le levantó el ánimo y le ayudó a dormir.

* * *

El primer aliado en llegar fue, obviamente, Alvin y sus casi mil renegados. A todos se les informó de la situación inmediatamente y se les ofreció un alojamiento en la isla, que todos rechazaron diciendo que preferían dormir en los barcos. Después, Hipo llevó a su líder (que no disfrutó especialmente el viaje en Desdentao) a la isla del Cuerno de Heimdall para que viera con sus propios ojos lo que había tratado de explicarle a los suyos horas atrás.

-¿Qué opinas?- le preguntó el chico a Alvin, que estaba asomado a los arbustos, observando la armada tal y como lo había hecho él días atrás.

-Calculo que serán unos 1500, con unos 40 hombres por barco, lo cual nos deja un ejército de 60.000 hombres. Al menos parece que no controlan demasiado a los dragones-Tenía razón, los apenas 50 dragones que acompañaban a la comitiva luchaban por liberarse de las muchas cadenas que los ataban, haciendo considerables destrozos en el camino.- ¿Dices que llevan una semana ahí parados?

-Más o menos, si.-respondió Hipo-En todo este tiempo no han avanzado ni un metro, y tampoco parece que vayan a hacerlo en breves. ¿Crees que están esperando refuerzos?

-¿Anclados en mitad del mar? Permíteme dudarlo. No lo sé, puede que estén esperando a que pase el frio del invierno, o que estén buscando más dragones. Sea lo que sea, supongo que no tardaremos en averiguarlo- Se levantó, se sacudió la tierra de la camisa y le devolvió el catalejo que había estado usando a Hipo-Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría volver a mi barco a discutir con mis hombres sobre cómo salir con vida de esta. ¡Ah! Y dile a tu bicho que vaya con calma. Odio las alturas.

Ya de vuelta en Mema, un ligeramente mareado Alvin se disponía a volver a su camarote cuando Hipo se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho nada sobre los otros aliados.

-Por cierto Alvin-el aludido volteó al oír su nombre- Esperamos para mañana la llegada de la tribu de los Halcones Nerviosos, que también se han unido a nuestra causa.

La cara que puso el enorme vikingo según escuchó la noticia fue indescifrable. Instantes después, para sorpresa de Hipo, se puso a reír incontroladamente.

-¿Qué Holgar el Glorioso va a luchar a nuestro lado?-se carcajeó con lagrimas en los ojos.- ¡Por todas las Valkyrias que esta va a ser una guerra interesante!-Y sin más se marchó en dirección a su barco, aún riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Hipo aun se estaba recuperando del shock que le había causado la reacción del Renegado cuando el sonido de un cuerno invadió la aldea.

-¡BARCOS LA VISTA!-oyó gritar a los vigías.

¿Serian los Halcones ya? Se suponía que hasta la tarde del día siguiente no iban a llegar… Solo esperaba que no fuera Drago. Montó a Desdentao y se dirigió a la torre de los vigías, donde ya estaba Eret montado sobre Quebrantacráneos, oteando el horizonte con un catalejo.

-Dime que es Holgar, por favor

-Eso parece-contestó Eret-Al menos el blasón de las velas es el mismo.-el más joven suspiró de alivio-El caso es que parece que uno de los dragones ya ha ido a darles la bienvenida, lleva rondándolos desde que dimos el aviso.

-Bueno, ya estaban advertidos de lo que se iban a encontrar, aunque espero que no se asusten y lo ataquen. ¿Cuántos barcos traen?

-Habrá que esperar a que estén más cerca, pero diría que unos trescientos.

-Bien, avisaré a todos para que vayan preparando el comité de bienvenida.

-Sí, y yo activaré el protocolo de defensa, no vaya a ser una jugarreta de Drago.-Y ambos se separaron sin más dilación.

La tarea de Hipo solo consistía en supervisar la preparación de un gran banquete en el Gran Salón y organizar el puerto para que todos pudieran atracar sin problemas. Cuando acabaron ya era noche cerrada y los Halcones estaban a punto de llegar.

Los primeros barcos ya se acercaban a la costa, y toda Mema se había reunido en los muelles para recibirlos, pero de pronto los presentes empezaron a oír una especie de zumbido sobre sus cabezas_. ¡Zzumm, zzumm! ¡Zzumm, zzumm! _¿Eso era… un batir de alas?

La respuesta se posó de sopetón en una de las plataformas del muelle. Era un dragón enorme, que Hipo no había visto en su vida. Mediría unos dos metros y medio de altura de la cabeza a las patas y otros cuatro de la punta de la cola al pecho. Sus patas eran largas comparadas con el resto del cuerpo, tenía un cuello corto y musculoso y unas alas gigantescas que en ese momento trataba de recoger con dificultad. En general su estampa recordaba un poco a la de un caballo con alas, solo que nunca había visto un caballo de un color azul oscuro (casi negro) y con ojos violetas. Hipo estaba impresionado, tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que en la unión del cuello con el tronco viajaba un jinete cubierto con una capa, que es esos momentos desmontaba escalando por una de las patas del dragón. Hipo trató de reaccionar.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó al extraño utilizando el tono más autoritario que pudo encontrar.

El jinete se quitó la capa mostrando a una joven muy bella de unos 20 años, con el pelo oscuro sujeto por una diadema de plata y unos impresionantes ojos azules.

-Bueno, es verdad que han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero no estoy tan irreconocible ¿no?-dijo divertida la extraña.

Claro que la reconocía, la había estado esperando todos estos días.

Era Lena.

Y tenía un dragón.

**Ahora sí que si se calientan las cosas… ¿Por qué Lena tiene un dragón? ¿Siente algo Hipo por ella? ¿Tendremos triangulo amoroso? ¡Seguid leyendo la historia y os enterareis!**


	6. Rencor

**¡Muy buenas! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, sé que no es a lo que os tengo acostumbrados, pero el cuerpo me estaba pidiendo a gritos un descansín. **

**Este capítulo me ha costado horrores escribirlo y el resultado final tampoco es que me haya convencido mucho. Estoy empezando a pensar que **_**Intemporal**_**, mi otro fic del que subiré otro capítulo más tarde, me está absorbiendo toda la inspiración xD Bueno, espero que a vosotros sí que os guste el capitulo y me dejéis alguna review con vuestra opinión. **

**Todos los personajes que aparecen (excepto Lena y Flecha) y la historia original pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

Capitulo 5- Rencor

-Bueno, que… ¿no piensas decir nada?

Hipo llevaba al menos dos minutos mirándola a ella y a su dragón totalmente embobado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el animal había atraído la atención de todos los presentes, incluido Desdentao, que trataba de acercarse con una mezcla de cautela y curiosidad.

- Ah, bueno, espero que no te importe que haya traído a Flecha, como en tu carta mencionaste que habías conseguido establecer la paz con los dragones y no quería dejarla sola…-apenas pudo acabar la frase, pues Hipo había corrido a darle un abrazo para asombro de toda la aldea, sobre todo para cierta rubia que pudo notar como sus mejillas se encendían intensamente. A la par Desdentao, viendo las confianzas que su compañero se traía con la recién llegada, abandonó toda cautela y se tiró juguetonamente encima del dragón.

-¡Tu también tienes un dragón!- le dijo Hipo entusiasmado- ¡Esto es genial! De verdad que me alegro mucho de verte, ya ni me acuerdo de la última vez-la joven le devolvió el abrazo- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Emm…esto…-contestó rompiendo el abrazo. Parecía preocupada.-Mi padre no ha podido venir, Hipo. El hecho de que apoyemos tu guerra contra Drago ha desencadenado una serie de altercados con las aldeas vecinas, por lo que mi padre ha decidido quedarse para defender el pueblo y mandarme a mí a dirigir nuestra armada.

Hasta ahora no había reparado en el cinturón, igual que el suyo pero con el emblema de los Halcones, que ceñía la chica a su cintura. Aunque no dudaba de la capacidad de su amiga, Hipo tuvo la sensación de que aquellas no eran buenas noticias. Holgar era un fuerte guerrero curtido en mil batallas, que sabia como animar a sus hombres si era necesario y mantener la cabeza fría en los momentos más difíciles. En cambio Lena había nacido en una época de paz, y no sabía si tendría el nivel que requería la ocasión. Por el momento decidió no preocuparse demasiado y disfrutar de su compañía.

-Vaya, que grosero soy. Ni siquiera os he proporcionado un recibimiento como Odín manda. Sabed que sois bienvenidos a isla Mema.-su padre le había enseñado a hacer estas cosas, y le había enseñado bien.- Todos vosotros dispondréis de alojamiento y comida en la isla, así como armas y materiales para reparar vuestros barcos. Y también el dragón tendrá un establo a su disposición-añadió con una sonrisa- Ahora hemos preparado un banquete en el Gran Salón, si sois tan amables…

Toda la tripulación desembarcó gustosa después del largo viaje y se dirigieron en manada hacia el comedor. Lena iba unos pasos por delante de Hipo charlando animadamente con Bocón. A medio camino le asaltó Eret.

-¿De verdad que Holgar ha mandado a una mocosa a dirigir a toda su armada?

-Te recuerdo que esa "mocosa" tiene la misma edad que tu jefe-replicó ofendido-Y que además es la futura gobernante de Idun.

-Da igual quien sea, esto no va a traernos nada bueno. Necesitamos a un líder fuerte, no a una niña malcriada.- replicó Eret. Parece ser que no le caía muy bien la nueva.

-Controla tu lengua, Eret, y dedícate a hacer tu trabajo.

El banquete transcurrió animadamente y sin sobresaltos. Lena se sentó a cierta distancia de Hipo, junto a los suyos, lo que le dio cierta libertad para observarla bien.

Había cambiado mucho, y a la vez poco. Su cabello seguía siendo rojo fuego, con alegres rizos que le cubrían parte de la cara, y sus ojos seguían siendo azules como el mar en calma. Pero el cuerpo ligeramente rollizo que recordaba se había convertido en uno delgado y atlético, muy bien proporcionado, que causaba estragos entre los mozos presentes, sobre todo en Patapez, Mocoso y Chusco, que la miraban como si no hubieran visto una mujer en su vida. Pero Lena solo tenía ojos para Hipo, al que cada pocos minutos le dedicaba una mirada y una de sus preciosas sonrisas, sacándole los colores al joven. Decidió que necesitaba tomar el aire y asentar su cabeza, asique poniendo como excusa que debía alimentar a Desdentao, abandonó la sala. El dragón lo esperaba en su casa, impaciente por su cena.

-Tranquilo campeón, ya voy…-le llenó hasta arriba el cesto de peces y se sentó a su lado viéndolo comer- Ha sido un día intenso… ¿verdad?-la única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido, Desdentao estaba demasiado ocupado engullendo los últimos peces del cesto. Cuando el dragón hubo vaciado la cesta, ambos pusieron rumbo de nuevo al Gran Salón. Desdentao pronto corrió a tumbarse junto al dragón de Lena, que dormía apaciblemente junto a la puerta. Aprovechando la tranquilidad del momento, Hipo inspeccionó al animal. Le sorprendió el tamaño de sus alas, medirían al menos siete metros de la punta al nacimiento, y los múltiples cuernos que adornaban la cabeza y el cuerpo del animal.

-Veo que estás muy interesado en Flecha-le interrumpió Lena. Se había quitado la capa de pieles y traía las mejillas coloradas, producto del calor sofocante que se había acumulado en el interior de la sala. Además se había recogido el pelo en un moño sujeto unicamente por un palito tallado.-Es un dragón increíble, fuerte, veloz y rápida. ¿Verdad que si pequeña?-le pasó una mano por el hocico, y esta le agradeció la caricia con una especie de ronroneo.

-Nunca había visto un dragón igual-reconoció Hipo-Ni siquiera en isla Dragón. ¿Qué raza es, exactamente?

-En mi aldea los llamamos Midnattspils, que significa "Dardos de Medianoche". Solo viven y crían en nuestra isla, por alguna razón.

-Alucinante…-murmuró Hipo distraído. Había sacado su libreta y tomaba notas sin parar.-Si no te importa, voy a ver qué edad tiene.

-No hace falta, eso te lo puedo decir yo-rió Lena-Tiene casi once años, los cumplirá dentro de dos lunas, más o menos.

-Vaya exactitud… ¿Y desde cuando lo tienes?

-Pues…-se rascó la cabeza, un gesto que mantenía de cuando era pequeña- Dentro de dos lunas hará once años.-casi lo dijo como si fuera evidente.

-¿La has criado tu?-Hipo ya estaba fuera de sí, tanto que se había olvidado de tomar notas.

-Puede decirse que sí. La encontré cuando solo era un huevo, abandonada en una cueva. Creo que mi padre mató a su madre.

-Algún día tienes que contarm…-no acabó la frase, un sonoro carraspeo a sus espaldas los interrumpió. Era Astrid.

-Hipo, Bocón y Eret te reclaman. Tienen algo que consultarte acerca de un cañón, o algo así.-su voz tenía un deje de enfado, que el chico no percibió pero la otra vikinga sí.

-Voy ahora mismo-Con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de las dos jóvenes y entró apresuradamente en la sala, dejándolas solas. Pronto se instaló un silencio incomodo entre las dos.

-Tú debes de ser Astrid Hofferson… ¿me equivoco?

-Así es, soy la prometida de Hipo y su mano derecha en todo lo relacionado con los dragones.-contestó con un tono cargado de celos y desafío.

-Creo que me acuerdo de ti-replicó la otra, con tal grado de indiferencia que consiguió enfadar a Astrid- Si mal no recuerdo eras la chica que siempre estaba pegándolo y diciéndole que para lo único para lo que servía era para molestar. ¿Qué curioso que ahora os vayáis a casar, no?

Y sin más se fue, dejando a la rubia con una mezcla de ira y tristeza.


	7. La cabra tira al monte

**¡La tullida ha vuelto! Después de una larga semana con los dedos vendados por fin puedo volver a escribir, que ya lo echaba de menos. Aunque he de reconocer que estas pequeñas vacaciones me han venido muy bien, porque tenía la historia un poco atascada y los capítulos no salían con la misma facilidad de antes. Pero después de una semana de vagueo total he releído la historia con ojos nuevos y la inspiración ha vuelto con una rapidez brutal. Así que nada, aquí os dejo el capitulo 6 (seis capítulos ya, madre mía, parece que fue ayer cuando me peleaba con el primero) que espero que disfrutéis mucho y os haga olvidar la larga espera que os he hecho sufrir. Ya sabéis que espero con ansia vuestras reviews con vuestras opiniones.**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen (excepto Lena y Flecha) y la historia original pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

Capitulo 6-La cabra tira al monte.

Hipo estaba tratando de atender a Bocón, que le explicaba emocionado un prototipo de cañón que le había dado un renegado, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio entrar a Lena en el salón. Le pareció que lucía una media sonrisa de suficiencia, pero cuando volvió a mirar había desaparecido. Serian imaginaciones suyas, pensó mientras miraba como se sentaba con Chusco, Mocoso, Patapez y Eret. Los tres primeros la miraron como si acabaran de ver un ángel, pero en cambio el mayor le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira. Hipo se dijo a si mismo que debía hablar con él.

-Hipo… ¿Me estas escuchando?- le preguntó Bocón al verle la cara de distraído.

-Sí, sí, claro, continúa…

-Pues como te iba diciendo, el cañón tendría una válvula en…-en ese momento entró Astrid al salón, distrayendo otra vez a Hipo. Esta traía una cara de enfado monumental. ¿Habría pasado algo en el breve lapso de tiempo que había dejado solas a las dos jóvenes? Eso parecía, porque Astrid se fue a sentar al lado de Eret, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de esas que matan a Lena. Una vez sentada, ambos chicos cuchichearon algo durante unos segundos mientras dirigían unas significativas miradas a la recién llegada, que contaba apasionadamente una historia a la pequeña multitud que se había arremolinado a su alrededor, ajena a los murmullos de su espalda.

No sabía que había pasado, pero Hipo tenía que solucionarlo ya. Lo último que quería ahora era disputas entre sus amigos. Pensó que quizás este era un buen momento para llevar a Lena a Sobaco Pegajoso para que viera por sí misma la flota de Drago, como hiciera con Alvin días atrás, y así favorecer a que se enfriaran los ánimos antes de juntar a las dos partes para hablar. Dicho y hecho, despidió como pudo al insistente Bocón (que le hizo prometer que al día siguiente le atendería en una audiencia privada para terminar de explicarle el proyecto) y se acercó a la chica, que seguía ensimismada en su historia.

-…pero el maldito Igor no me hizo caso y siguió acercándose igualmente. Fue entonces cuando se me agotó la paciencia y saque el arco. Lo tenía a menos de cinco metros, era un tiro más que limpio. Pero ni siendo apuntado el muy cabezota me dejó en paz. Me dice _"¿Un arco? ¿En serio te haces llamar vikinga? No creas que unos palitos van a asustarme"_-imitó con voz aguda- Se acercó otros dos pasos, pero no llegó a dar un tercero. Le clavé una flecha en el hombro y otra en el muslo, muy cerca de sus partes. Le avisé de que si se acercaba mas no fallaría, y debió captar el mensaje, porque se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo como alma que lleva a Hela. Desde ese momento jamás volvió a molestarme, ni a mí, ni a ninguna de las chicas del pueblo.

El final de la historia fue recibido con murmullos de admiración y algún que otro aplauso, además de las expresiones de asco mal fingido de Eret y Astrid. Cuando la pequeña multitud se había dispersado, Hipo se acercó a la chica.

-No te recordaba tan peleona-bromeó Hipo, ganándose una de las preciosas sonrisas de Lena- He pensado que ahora es un buen momento para que vayamos a ver la armada de Drago. Se encuentra solo a unas horas de aquí, y quizás tú puedas resolver el misterio de porque no se mueven…

-Si, por favor, llévatela de aquí…-murmuró Eret lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos chicos lo oyeran. Lena le ignoró, pero Hipo l lanzó una mirada recriminatoria para que se callara.

-Será un placer. Además, necesito tomar un poco el fresco-le comentó con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba a coger su capa.

-¡Bien!-volvió a decir Eret demasiado alto. Pero esta vez la chica fue incapaz de contenerse y encarándolo le increpó:

-¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa conmigo? Desde que he llegado no he recibido más que cuchicheos y ofensas por tu parte. De verdad, un simple "Gracias por ayudarnos" habría bastado.

-¿Que qué me pasa?- le replicó el, con una mezcla de ira y superioridad- Me pasa que Drago está a punto de atacar Mema con una armada de casi 2000 barcos que puede destruir la isla en cinco minutos, y lo único que nos manda Harald son unos cuantos hombres comandados por una niña mimada sin ninguna experiencia que cree que sabe jugar a la guerra.

-¡SOY… UNA… PRINCESA! –estalló la chica ofendida- ¡He sido educada toda mi vida en estrategias de combate y dirección de ejércitos! ¡Así que, si, puede que no tenga experiencia, pero estoy más preparada de lo que has estado tú en tu vida!

-¿Y de que te valen las lecciones si no sabes aplicarlas? Todo eso se aprende en el campo de batalla, no en una casa tumbada en blandos cojines y al calor de una hoguera. Puedes decirte mil veces que estás de sobra preparada y que eres una gran líder, pero la cabra siempre tirará al monte, y si Mema cae, será por tu culpa.

-Que la cabra tira al monte… ¡Que hipócrita, viniendo de un ex-trampero de dragones! ¿Qué te creías, que no lo sabía?-le preguntó al ver la cara de sorpresa del joven- ¿Qué no sabía que aquel que decía ser el mejor cazador de dragones se había "redimido" y ahora trabajaba al lado de aquel al que antaño atacaba? ¡Ja! ¿Quién nos dice que no seas un espía de Drago? ¿Quién nos dice que porque lleves unos meses viviendo en Mema debemos confiar en ti? ¿Quién nos dice que no acabaras por traicionarnos? Tú lo has dicho, la cabra siempre tira el monte ¿no?

Al fin, Hipo decidió intervenir en la discusión. De un empujón los separó a ambos, que poco a poco se habían ido acercando hasta quedar cara a cara y se colocó en medio, haciendo de barrera humana. Con un gesto, ordenó a Bocón que agarrara a Lena y a Mocoso y Patapez que agarraran a Eret, por si se les ocurría rebelarse.

-¡Ya está bien!-ordenó Hipo- Ya he tenido suficiente. Parecéis dos niños pequeños, discutiendo por una tontería en la que ninguno de los dos tiene razón.-Un sonoro ¡Ja! por parte de la chica hizo que Eret se revolviera en el fuerte abrazo de Patapez y Mocoso.-Lena, Eret no es ningún traidor.- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica- De hecho, su ayuda fue fundamental para vencer a Drago la primera vez. Es de mi total confianza, y en el año que lleva aquí viviendo no ha hecho nada para no merecerla.-Ahora fue el joven el que le dedicó una mueca burlona a la vikinga- Y en cuanto a ti…-le dijo a Eret- Conozco a Lena desde que éramos niños y te puedo asegurar que no es ninguna niña mimada, como tu aseguras. Ha recibido un fuerte adiestramiento militar, más intenso que el mío con diferencia, y estoy totalmente seguro de que es más capaz que yo de liderar un ejército. Además, recuerda que ella ha venido a ayudar cuando muchos otros no lo hicieron.-Con otro gesto ordenó que liberaran a los dos jóvenes, que se separaron inmediatamente. Todavía daban muestras de enfado, pero estaban más avergonzados que molestos- Ahora voy a dar esta discusión por zanjada y olvidada, y espero por vuestro bien y el de Mema que no se repita. Lo último que necesitamos ahora es una disputa entre clanes. ¿Me habéis entendido?

Ambos asintieron y se separaron sin más despedida que una mirada rencorosa. Eret fue a sentarse de nuevo junto a Astrid y Lena salió del salón dando un portazo. Parecía que lloraba.

Dioses, esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, y de lo que ya era.

**¡Toma discusión! Ya adelanto que aquí Eret va a tener mucho más protagonismo que en la peli, ya que es un personaje que me encanta y que quedó poco desarrollado (además le dobla Kit Harington ¿Qué más se puede pedir?3333) Se supone que en HTTYD3 iba a tener más importancia, pero como vamos a tener que esperar un año más de la cuenta hasta su estreno… *lloro a mares, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo hasta 2017?***

**En fin, como ya os dije arriba espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis muchas reviews, que me hace mucha ilu leerlas. ¡Besos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Empieza la guerra

**¡Hoola a todos! Siento mucho esta espera infernal que os he hecho pasar, pero empieza el curso mañana (depresión modoON) por lo que esta última semana ha sido un caos de papeleos de última hora, compras, y búsquedas de piso, y cuando llegaba a casa, lo último que me apetecía era escribir. Pero ahora que empieza el curso y se normalizan las cosas prometo escribir más rápido.**

**Antes de dejaros leer quería hacer una mención especial a Samsarafic, a la que agradezco enormemente la pedazo de review que me dejo hace como cosa de una semana y en la que me ponía en un pedestal. Casi (y sin casi) me sacaste los colores muchacha. Y en agradecimiento te la voy a contestar aquí, debajo del capítulo. Os recomiendo a todos que la leáis, voy a dar algunos datos y curiosidades jugosos que seguro que os interesan.**

**Bueno, sin más, os dejo con el capitulo.** **Todos los personajes que aparecen (excepto Lena y Flecha) y la historia original pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

Capitulo 7- Empieza la guerra

Después de una buena regañina a Eret, con bastantes amenazas de destierro incluidas, Hipo fue tras Lena para intentar calmarla, pero por más vueltas que dio no la encontró por ningún lado, ni a ella ni a su dragón. ¿Dónde podría estar? Fue entonces cuando se acordó de un lugar que habían descubierto de pequeños, y en que Lena y él pasaban los ratos muertos durante las visitas a Mema de esta. Era una cueva, apenas más grande que su habitación, y que se encontraba en lo más alto de uno de los picos de la isla, lo que dejaba una hermosa vista del mar y de la aldea. No se le ocurría otro sitio en el que pudiera encontrarse, así que subió de un salto a Desdentao y se encaminó hacia allí.

Y su intuición no le falló. Lena estaba allí, llorando apoyada en su dragón, que la envolvía protectoramente con su cuerpo. Su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de la chica. Hipo aterrizó silenciosamente y entró, dejando a Desdentao a la puerta.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-preguntó la chica mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el borde de la capa.

-Siempre venias aquí cuando estabas triste o enfadada-le contestó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-También veníamos aquí cuando nos aburríamos, cuando llovía, cuando tu padre te regañaba…

-Sí, digamos que este era nuestro refugio.

-Y lo sigue siendo.

Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa, pero después se instalo un silencio incomodo entre ambos. A los pocos minutos, Lena decidió romperlo.

-¿No me ibas a enseñar la armada de Drago?

-Sí, bueno, pero pensé que después de lo que paso…

-Eso ya da igual, Hipo. Ahora me apetece dar un paseo.

Ambos montaron en sus respectivos dragones y despegaron. Pasaron la primera hora de viaje en el más absoluto silencio, simplemente observando el paisaje y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Pero entonces, el dragón de Lena dio un viraje brusco, rodeando a Desdentao y colocándose por delante de él.

-¡Flecha! ¿Estás loca? ¡Casi me tiras!-resopló la chica. El giro de su dragón le había pillado por sorpresa, haciendo que pegara un fuerte grito. Pero el dragón no le hizo caso, si no que volvió su cabeza a Desdentao y le dirigió una especie de risa socarrona mientras agitaba la cola burlonamente en las narices del Furia Nocturna.

-¿Sabes?-comentó Hipo como si nada- Creo que Flecha está retando a Desdentao a una carrera. Una autentica locura, en mi opinión, pues es imposible ganarlo.-Una media sonrisa y una mirada de claro desafío se habían ido formando poco a poco en la cara del chico, contagiándosela rápidamente a Lena.

-¿De verdad lo crees? Pues píllame si puedes.

Entonces la chica presionó con los dedos en medio de los cuernos que sobresalían de la cabeza de Flecha, y las alas del dragón aumentaron hasta el doble de su tamaño, como por arte de magia. Ahora las alas, que ya de por si eran grandes median cada una lo mismo que las dos alas de Desdentao estiradas juntas. Obviamente, Hipo quedo boquiabierto al instante y se le vinieron mil preguntas a la cabeza, pero entonces Flecha aleteó provocando tal corriente de aire que desequilibró a Desdentao, que dio varias vueltas de campana descontroladamente, casi tirando a su jinete. El dragón no necesitó más motivación, y se lanzó en picado en persecución de Flecha, que ya le llevaba varios metros de distancia.

Así comenzó la loca carrera, que duró varias horas y solo terminó cuando los dos agotados dragones aterrizaron (o más bien se dejaron caer) al mismo tiempo en la apacible pradera que dominaba Sobaco Pegajoso, y sus jinetes, despeinados y tiritando de frio, desmontaron para dejarlos descansar.

-Parece que esto ha sido un empate…-reconoció Lena acurrucándose en su capa.

-¿T-t-tú crees?-balbuceó Hipo en un intento fallido de ironizar. El también estaba helado, pero a diferencia de la muchacha no llevaba más que su armadura, que no quitaba mucho frio que digamos. Al ver a su jinete en esa tesitura, Desdentao hizo un último esfuerzo sobrehumano y lanzó una bola de plasma que rápidamente prendió la hojarasca del suelo, proporcionándoles una fuente de calor a los dos vikingos.

-Muchas gracias campeón-le dijo mientras corría a sentarse al lado de la hoguera. Con un gesto invitó a su amiga a sentarse a su lado. Pasaron así un rato, empapándose del calor del fuego, hasta que Lena susurró:

-Muchas gracias…

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por lo de antes… Por defenderme, y por creer en mí.

-No tienes por qué dármelas. Hice lo que cualquier amigo haría.

-El otro vikingo también era tu amigo, y aun así decidiste defenderme a mi antes que a él.

-Cierto, pero en este caso no solo llevabas la razón, sino que él te atacó sin motivo.

La chica se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa tierna antes de decirle:

-¿Sabes? Eres digno hijo de tu padre. Esté donde esté, estoy segura de que te está oyendo y está muy orgulloso de ti.

Sus palabras afectaron a Hipo más de lo que pensaba. Sin que pudiera evitarlo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Le habían dicho lo mismo mil veces antes, pero sentía que esta vez la chica se lo decía de corazón, y no por decir.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, Hipo tratando de recuperarse y Lena, que se había dado cuenta de la fuerte reacción, dejándole a solas con sus pensamientos. La noche, que poco a poco se iba tornando a día, estaba totalmente en calma, oyéndose solo el ruido de las olas y el graznido de algunas gaviotas. Un momento...

-¿Oyes eso?-preguntó de pronto Hipo. Parecía alarmado.

-Mmm…-hizo una pausa, tratando de identificar algún sonido- no.-contestó al final la chica desconcertada

-Exacto…-susurró el chico antes de correr a asomarse a los arbustos que delimitaban la isla. Cuando su cabeza volvió a aparecer, había empalidecido considerablemente.

-¿Qué pasa Hipo?-preguntó Lena preocupada. Pero este no le contestó, sino que volvió a sentarse con aire distraído.-Hipo, me estás asustando. Dime qué pasa, por favor.

Pero él no parecía reaccionar, así que ella se levantó y fue a ver qué era lo que había perturbado tanto al joven vikingo. Apartó los arbustos, pero lo único que vio fue el mar en calma y unas luces doradas en el horizonte que anunciaban que estaba a punto de amanecer. Trató de forzar la vista, descubrir algún detalle en el océano que se le hubiera pasado, pero por mucho que lo intentó no fue capaz de apreciar nada fuera de lugar. Dirigió la mirada a Hipo totalmente confundida, y le observó girar la empuñadura de su espada entre los dedos.

Entonces todo encajó de golpe. Supo porqué le inquietó el silencio de la isla y el mar tranquilo. Lo había estado mirando todo desde el ángulo equivocado, no se trataba de lo que había, sino de lo que no había. Y no había barcos.

-No están…-dijo medio para sí, aun tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir.

La respuesta de Hipo fue contundente.

-Empieza la guerra.

**¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo! Ya sé que está un poco flojo y es más corto de lo normal, pero como ya dije arriba esta semana he estado ocupadísima, entendedme un poquitín.**

**Y como también dije arriba, voy a contestar a la megareview de Samsarafic, así que allá voy, punto por punto. **

**Primero, me alegro mucho de que te la historia te guste, lo hago lo mejor que puedo, pero gente como tu sois los que me hacéis continuar e ir mejorando.**

**Siguiente, me dices que tiene mucho merito que mantenga el carácter original de los personajes pero llevándolos por donde yo quiero. Eso solo es merito de las veces que he visto las películas a lo largo de mi vida, que me han hecho interiorizar tantísimo el carácter de los personajes que ahora me sería imposible cambiarles, sentiría como si les fallara, o algo así. **

**En cuanto a Lena, primero de todo decirte que me alegro de que te guste el personaje, le tenía mucho miedo por ser un personaje inventado por mí. Aunque por otra parte ha sido fácil, ya que le he dado un carácter muy especial. Tiene la valentía y el carácter fuerte de Mérida (como tú dijiste) pero también tiene el lado alegre e infantil de Anna de Frozen. Es como una fusión entre ambas. Eso sí, solo del lado psicológico, porque físicamente… soy yo. Tal cual. Como me siento bastante identificada con Lena (la verdad es que nos parecemos mucho) decidí darle mi aspecto bastante idealizado, aunque lo básico sí que es mío; el pelo rojo oscuro, los ojos azules, la palidez, los coloretes, la altura… Podría decirse que es la versión perfecta de mí, vaya.**

**Y en cuanto al cierre de los capítulos… sinceramente eso va un poco intuitivamente, y la verdad me alegra saber que lo estoy haciendo bien. No hay cosa más complicada a la hora de escribir que cerrar un capítulo y ponerle titulo, y suelen ser las cosas que primero planeo.**

**Y bueno, eso es todo, ojalá que te siga gustando la historia, y que te termine de convencer Intemporal, además de que me sigas dejando reviews de esas que me alegran el día. Mil besitos para ti, guapa.**

**Y para los demás, muchísimas gracias también por vuestras reviews y vuestros Follows/Favs que también me impulsar a seguir escribiendo y me dan inspiración. ¡Muchos besitos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	9. Un buen plan

**¡Mis queridos followers, estoy de vuelta! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Eso espero…**

**Tengo que disculparme por mi tardanza, en realidad me devolvieron el ordenador el martes de la semana pasada, pero últimamente la carrera esta absorbiendo todos y cada uno de mis ya de por si escasos momentos libres. Tengo los parciales a la vuelta de la esquina y ya estoy que me tiro de los pelos. Y si encima a eso le sumas la imponente falta de inspiración que he sufrido en este capítulo… Normalmente tardo de dos a tres horas en escribir cada cap (una barbaridad, lo sé, pero soy muy perfeccionista) pero en este he tardado dos días. ¡DOS DIAS! Pensé que no lo iba a acabar nunca.**

**Ahora solo me queda continuar con _Intemporal_ (este finde subo capitulo, prometido!), acabar con _Entre la espada y la arena_ (también prometo subirlo este finde), preparar un one-shoot especial Halloween (que no verá la luz hasta el 31 por la noche, por supuesto) y empezar otro one-shoot del que en breves adelantaré el titulo. Ahí es nada.**

**En fin, como podéis comprobar, en compensación por mi inhumana tardanza os he regalado un capitulo un poco más largo que los demás (normalmente rondan las 1000/1200 palabras, y este tiene casi 1800!) que espero que disfrutéis mucho.**

**Todos los personajes que aparecen (excepto Lena y Flecha) y la historia original pertenecen a Dreamworks.**

**Capitulo 8- Un buen plan**

El viaje de vuelta a Mema fue igual de rápido que el de ida, pero mucho más silencioso. Antes de partir habían intentado localizar a la inmensa flota, y los habían encontrado unos kilómetros más alejados, en dirección a la isla. Avanzaban lentos, pero seguros, y si no hacían algo pronto llegarían a Mema.

Ambos jinetes estaban cansados, pero no era nada en comparación al estado de sus dragones. Los dos habían tenido demasiado poco tiempo para descansar en Sobaco Pegajoso, y ahora estaban dando lo poco que les quedaba para llegar a casa lo antes posible. Tenían hambre, sed y además ya había salido el sol en uno de los escasos días calurosos de la zona, así que ahora también tenían calor, lo que les hacia volar con la lengua fuera. Los jóvenes también estaban empezando a deshidratarse.

Cinco horas después llegaban a Mema, dragones y humanos al límite de sus fuerzas. Una pequeña comitiva formada por Valka, Eret y los demás jinetes los habían visto llegar y los estaban esperando ansiosos en la plataforma de aterrizaje. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban fuera toda la noche sin decirle a nadie su paradero.

Desdentao y Flecha se dejaron caer como pudieron y casi echaron a los chicos de sus grupas. No se moverían de allí hasta varias horas de sueño y unos cuantos barriles de pescado después. Mientras tanto Hipo gastó sus últimas fuerzas en convocar una asamblea para todo el pueblo para dentro de una hora. Una vez que todo el mundo estuvo enterado el grupo al completo se dirigió al Gran Salón para descansar y comer algo antes de la reunión.

-Bueno, ¿y que habéis descubierto?-preguntó Patapez con cautela.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Hipo distraídamente mientras devoraba medio pollo.

-Pues hombre,-apuntó el rubio- algo ha tenido que pasar para que pases toda la noche fuera- en ese momento Astrid aprovechó para lanzarle una mirada mortal a Lena-y que cuando vuelvas convoques una reunión de urgencia.

-Bueno, sí que ha pasado, pero estoy demasiado cansado para explicarlo dos veces, así que vais a tener que esperar a enteraros cuando los demás.-Y dicho esto se levantó y salió del salón, con su madre detrás pisándole los talones. Cuando se perdieron de vista los seis chicos dirigieron su mirada a Lena, pero esta se limitó a levantar los hombros y seguir comiendo.

Poco a poco la gente fue entrando en el Salón y ocupando las mesas alrededor de los chicos. Todos estaban nerviosos e intranquilos, como si ya intuyeran que las noticias no iban a ser buenas. Cuando venció el plazo de una hora, Hipo entro de nuevo al salón por la puerta de atrás, seguido de su madre. Se acercó al estrado y carraspeó sonoramente para llamar la atención de sus vecinos. Llevaría un año como jefe, pero odiaba hablar en público tanto como el primer día.

-A ver, por favor, un poco de atención. Os he reunido aquí de urgencia porque como ya sabéis Drago ha decidido volver a atacarnos, esta vez con la ayuda de Dagur. Hasta ahora su flota se había mantenido inmóvil a varios kilómetros de aquí, cerca de una isla llamada Sobaco Pegajoso. Pero ahora eso ha cambiado. Han empezado a moverse…-no pudo acabar la frase, pues toda la sala estalló en gritos y protestas. Hipo trató de acallar a la gente, pero el pánico cundió enseguida sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. El chico estaba a punto de desesperarse cuando Astrid y su potente y autoritario tono de voz decidieron actuar.

-¡A CALLARSE TODO EL MUNDO! ¡EL JEFE ESTÁ INTENTANDO HABLAR!

Poco a poco fue volviendo el silencio y la tranquilidad. Hipo le dirigió una mirada de eterno agradecimiento a su prometida y no pudo evitar pensar que Astrid sería mucho mejor jefa que él.

-Muchas gracias Astrid.-la aludida le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa en respuesta- Como os iba diciendo, la armada de Dagur ya está en marcha, pero al ser tantos se mueven muy despacio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en llegar?-preguntó alguien en medio de la multitud.

-Según mis cálculos, de dos a tres semanas. Puede incluso que más, lo que nos deja espacio suficiente para maniobrar. Por eso os pido que no cunda el pánico.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer mientras tanto?- gritó otra mujer visiblemente alterada.

-Seguir como hasta ahora. Nuestro responsable de seguridad Eret- lo señaló con la mano, y este agacho la cabeza- ya tenía en marcha un plan de defensa de la isla, así que solo habrá que continuarlo. Únicamente le pido a la gente responsable rapidez y precisión, y a los demás calma. Os prometo que volveremos a salir de esta.

Los gritos volvieron a estallar en la sala, pero Hipo había dado por terminada la reunión. Abandonó de nuevo la sala por donde había entrado, pero esta vez les dirigió a sus amigos una significativa mirada, dándoles a entender que esta vez podían seguirle. Se volvieron a reunir en casa de este, en torno a la enorme mesa y provistos de sendas jarras de leche caliente de yak que Valka se había apresurado en servir.

-Bueno… ¿qué opináis?-preguntó tímidamente Hipo.

-Que tenías que habérnoslo dicho antes.-replicó Astrid molesta.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero como os dije estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar más de lo necesario. Aunque bueno, sigo estándolo.

-Yo creo que deberíamos idear algún otro plan aparte de los que ya tenemos para intentar detenerlos.-dijo Eret.

-Ya, pero tampoco podemos hacer mucho más si queremos mantener el factor sorpresa.-apuntó Patapez.

-No hay mucho factor sorpresa en unas empalizadas y cañones, Patapez. Ahora mismo lo único que tenemos son mecanismos de defensa, y ninguno de ataque. ¿De verdad vamos a esperar simplemente a que lleguen Hipo?-preguntó Eret.

-Quizás sea lo más sabio.

-¡Pues yo quiero tomar la iniciativa!-gritó Mocoso dando un puñetazo a la mesa, como era su estilo.- ¡No pienso quedarme sentado mientras esos dos locos destruyen nuestra aldea!

-Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo con él.-admitió Astrid. Hipo miró a su alrededor y vio que todos los presentes pensaban igual.

-Bien, es ese caso… ¿Qué proponéis? Porque yo soy todo oídos…

El silencio se hizo en la sala. Todos trataban de pensar en una buena solución, pero era evidente que no iba a ser fácil encontrarla. Al final, fue Lena la que saltó.

-¡Lo tengo!-gritó mientras se levantaba de un salto, tirando parte del contenido de las jarras. Todos la miraban expectantes, así que se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.-Ahora mismo nuestra única ventaja son los dragones…

-Sí, pero ellos también tienen.-interrumpió Eret.

-Y son incapaces de controlarlos. Eso les ha hecho perder muchos barcos.-informó Hipo.

-Exacto-continuó la joven.- Y nuestra tarea es… que pierdan más.

-No entiendo…-dijo Brusca rascándose la cabeza.

-Muy fácil, propongo utilizar los dragones para hundir o incendiar las naves enemigas. Saldremos por las noches, y camuflados en la oscuridad para que no nos vean, destrozamos todos los barcos que podamos.

-Muy buena idea… no sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido a mí antes. Muchas gracias Lena. Bueno, ¿Qué pensáis?

-Está claro que es una propuesta muy lógica… -dijo Valka.

-Tiene muy pocas posibilidades de error.-afirmó Patapez

-¡A nosotros todo lo que suene a incendiar…-empezó Chusco.

-…o a destruir…-siguió Brusca.

-… NOS ENCANTA!-terminaron los dos a la vez chocándose los cascos.

-¡Vamos a darle una paliza a esos vikingos!- gritó Mocoso dándole una palmada en la espalda a Patapez, al que casi se le disloca el hombro.

-Si no hay nada mejor…-protestaron Eret y Astrid.

Se esperaba todas las respuestas, incluso las de Eret y Astrid, cuyo orgullo vikingo les impedía aprobar cualquier idea por parte de la extranjera, por muy buena que sea esta.

-Bien, pues si estáis todos de acuerdo, lo intentaremos.

Todos se levantaron arrastrando las sillas y dando voces, dispuestos a prepararse para la partida nocturna, pero Lena volvió a interrumpir el barullo.

-¡Esperad! No creo que sea buena idea que vayamos todos…

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó Eret molesto.

-Bueno, la cosa es camuflarse para evitar ser detectados… -empezó ella con cautela. Hipo intuía por donde iban los tiros, y se preparó para una nueva discusión.-… por lo que lo lógico es que solo los jinetes de los dragones más oscuros participen. Es decir, que solo vayamos servidora, Hipo, Patapez y, por mucho que me pese, tu. Quizás también Bocón, si os fiais de él.

Todos los que habían quedado fuera de la lista empezaron a protestar al momento, y la que más enérgicamente lo hacía era Astrid, que parecía que iba a abalanzarse sobre Lena en cualquier momento.

-Chicos… tranquilos.-intentó calmarlos, pero como pasó momentos antes, nadie le hizo caso. Esta vez fue Valka la que acudió en ayuda de su hijo, dando unos golpes con un cucharón en una olla vacía. Volvió a hacerse el silencio.- Por mucho que me duela tengo que reconocer que no le falta razón. Los dragones más llamativos se verán enseguida y podrían poner en peligro la misión.-Volvieron las protestas, aunque en un tono más bajo.-Además -continuó-no podemos dejar a la isla desprotegida durante la noche. Los que os quedáis tendréis que montar guardia y vigilar el pueblo. Quedáis bajo las órdenes de Astrid… ¿Entendido?

Todos agacharon la cabeza, conformes. Valka observó a su hijo, que ahora salía a comprobar el estado de su dragón. Se había convertido en un buen líder, y su maniobra de dejarle el liderazgo a Astrid para calmar su furia era digna del mismísimo Estoico. Al pensar en su marido, recordó que debía supervisar la construcción de la estatua en su memoria, que ya estaba casi finalizada, así que se dispuso a seguir a su hijo.

En la casa ya solo quedaban Lena y Astrid, sumidas en un silencio tenso que casi se podía palpar. Cuando la primera trató de marcharse también, la segunda se apresuró a agarrarla por el brazo.

-No sé qué pretendes con Hipo, llevándotelo todas las noches, pero ya te aviso que no voy a dejar que me arrebates a mi prometido.

-Tienes mucha razón, guapa, no lo sabes.-le contestó con brusquedad Lena zafándose de su agarre.- Yo a Hipo lo quiero como a un hermano, y mi única intención es protegerlo de la gente nociva para él.

-¿Y de verdad crees que yo soy nociva para él?

-Sin duda lo eras hace 10 años.-contestó acercándose a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir preguntó- Pero la pregunta es… ¿lo eres ahora?

Y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a la rubia plantada por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas.

**¡Pues hasta aquí el capitulo! Siento mucho decepcionar a los que apostabais por un romance LenaxHipo, pero los que seguís regularmente mis historias sabéis que soy demasiado Hiccstrid como para juntar a Hipo con cualquier otra persona, y el interés amoroso de Lena ya está definido desde el prólogo (se admiten apuestas! A ver quién es capaz de adivinarlo xD). Eso sí, ni se os ocurra pensar que la guerra de gatas entre Astrid y Lena se acaba aquí, porque aunque haya quedado claro que ella no quiere nada con Hipo, Astrid tiene que ganarse su confianza, y no le va a ser fácil… ¡Y hasta aquí puedo contar! Como siempre espero leer vuestras reviews (mil gracias a Kurenai Ayanami, SEBAS GG, Samsarafic, sasori01, astrid hofenson5757, Esteevecraft, luz verónica y Paolabaez por las vuestras, hay algunas que son increíblemente bonitas) ¡Muchos besitos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


End file.
